


#HBDWYF

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: !!!!!HAPPY BIRTHDAY WU YIFAN!!!!!





	1. best present

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting two Fanxing ficlets here for Yifan's birthday because I don't see the need to still separate them. Genres, ratings and warnings will be placed before each chapter. They will be unedited so tread with caution. I hope you enjoy the read despite it being short. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-canon, fluff, domestic au  
> pg / 1,7k

Nerves and a good dose of coffee from earlier is what Yixing chooses to put the blame on for the clammy hands and the sheen of sweat that is making his shirt cling to his back. He turns to his manager before they reach the elevators, smiling to the elder before asking him for a favour knowing the other wanted to discuss his upcoming schedules.

"Since I have tomorrow off, can I go ahead?" The idol knows he is doing a bit of exaggeration by acting exhausted, letting his eyes become more droopy than usual. He doesn't always ask to be excused early so he is sure that his manager will allow him. "We can just talk about the schedule through phone?"

The manager seems to look at him suspiciously at first but his expression changes to a thoughtful one then nods at Yixing, "Okay. Go rest now."

The younger nods in gratitude before turning to take the elevator alone to his room, his bodyguards having already understood that the message extends to them.

Once inside, instead of punching the button to take him to his room, the idol taps two floors below his. Yixing breathes out heavily, pulling his necktie down before unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt and leaning against the cold mirror walls of the elevator. He closes his eyes for a while, opening them again only when he hears a ping indicating the elevator's arrival to its destination. The brunet pushes himself off the wall and takes shaky steps when the doors finally open. When he stops in front of the room that isn't his, he inhales deeply before taking out the room key that will let him in. A giggle coming from the other side makes him stop from unlocking the door, the sound instantly stretching his lips to a smile and making the nervousness disappear.

"Baba!" The little girl runs up to him when she notices Yixing come in, hugging his legs before he can even stoop down to carry her. The elder can't help the smile that splits his face from seeing his daughter who lets go of him to lift her arms up to hint that she wants to be embraced.

"Xiaohui." Yixing breathes out his daughter's name, proving to be the sunlight in his – their – life as he feels warmth spread throughout him just by holding the little girl. "Were you a good girl?" He whispers to his daughter's ear when he feels the small arms tighten around his neck.

"Of course she was," the idol's mother interjects, walking towards where the two are hugging in the middle of the hallway.

"Mama." Yixing lets go of the small girl to stand up and wrap his arms around his mother instead. They don't hug for as long as the male did with his daughter but it's just as warm and tight.

The idol turns to the small girl who has taken his hand into her two smaller ones, walking towards the bed where he sits then places his daughter on his lap, "Are you ready for later?"

"Yes!" Xiaohui answers enthusiastically even though it is already quarter past ten in the evening. "I slept this afternoon after Nai nai and I went to buy cake for later."

"That's good." Yixing strokes his daughter's hair and turns to his mother who instantly understands what he wants to say without having to open his mouth and articulate his request.

"Xiaoxiao," Mama Zhang stands in front of the father and daughter, reaching a hand to touch the little girl's shoulder, "how about we get you changed so your Baba can go to his room and shower?"

Xiaohui looks hesitant at first but when she sees the sleepy smile on her father's face and after the elder's promise to meet her as fast as he can, the little girl jumps off Yixing's lap and prances to the bathroom, giving her father a kiss on the cheek for a see you later.

 

"Baba," Xiaohui calls for Yixing's attention, her small hands on the lid of the container that holds the cake she chose for her Dad. She only continues when the elder encourages her with a nod, "You don't think Daddy will get mad when we wake him up, do you?"

The little girl starts fidgeting beside her father, fingers clenching and releasing the small handle on the container when the older Zhang doesn't answer right away.

"Of course not, baby." Yixing leans and places a kiss on the crown of her head. "I'm sure Daddy will love it."

It was Xiaohui's idea to surprise Yifan that night, flying to Beijing with her grandmother two days prior with an excitement that is too obvious not to be contagious. Yixing didn't even get to think of anything to give his husband, busy with his own schedules of filming for a new movie and recording for an album. He is more than glad to help his daughter with her plan, thanking every god possible that they have her, even if they are not related by blood.

It has already been six years since they adopted Xiaohui, of hiding the little girl's presence in their life, a hard feat considering how bright she is and how this in turn makes it so difficult for Yixing or Yifan to shout to the world what a beautiful family they have – even their marriage is a hidden matter. Nonetheless, he is thankful, they both are, that they have this – each other and their daughter – to ease the struggles they face every day.

"We're here?" Xiaohui startles Yixing out of his reverie, noticing only then that their car has come to a stop in front of an elevator where Yifan's cousin is waiting for them. "It's uncle."

Before they move to get to the elevator, Yixing informs the driver, "We'll spend the night here, I'll call you when to pick us up tomorrow." The older male nods and slides back into the driver seat to leave without looking back, his instructions clear.

Xiaohui giddily greets her uncle, giving the older man a peck on the cheek before he hands over the key to Yifan's bedroom, knowing Yixing must have left his own access to his husband's private space somewhere in his own penthouse.

"You guys have fun tonight." The elder gently pinches Xiaohui's cheek who giggles before waving them goodbye as the elevator doors close and take them to the highest floor where Yifan must be sleeping already.

Getting into the elder's house isn't a hard task, Yixing having already memorized the code to the word after being there numerous times even when his husband is away for work. Xiaohui has been there before too but not as many times as her Baba has and every time she goes there he always looks around in awe, a smile widening her lips whenever she spots a photo of them three together, especially if it's a new addition to her Dad's collection. Out of the two of her fathers, she knows that Yifan is the one who likes keeping such items, photos and the little things that remind him of his family, like that drawing that Xiaohui made of his character from one of his Hollywood movies that he still has framed on his desk despite the many new drawings the little girl has already created.

Seeing the time and recognizing that they only have ten minutes left until twelve, the father and daughter duo rush to get the cake out and the small gift that Xiaohui has prepared with her Nai nai. The little girl hugs the box to her chest while Yixing unlocks the door to Yifan's room, grabbing the cake before they finally enter the room.

As they expected, the tall male is indeed deep in slumber and the two tiptoe their way to his bed, Xiaohui even smacking her lips shut as she takes the space behind her Dad after climbing the bed. Yixing looks at the clock which tells them that it's only a few seconds to twelve and when he turns after the big hand hits the huge 12 on top, he sees his daughter's anticipation brimming with how wide her smile is. After the elder mouths " _go_ ", the two shout " _Happy Birthday_ " which effectively rouses Yifan from his sleep. From behind him, Xiaohui starts singing Happy Birthday in English and the tall male can't help but take his daughter in a warm embrace, kissing the top of her head as she finishes of her song.

"Make a wish, Daddy." The little girl pushes herself away from Yifan which the elder doesn't take to heart, pointing to the cake that Yixing is holding. The taller male pulls himself up to sit and closes his eyes only for a second before blowing the candles.

"I don't need to do that anymore," the birthday boy says before taking the cake from his husband's hands to place on the nightstand, gathering his family into his arms afterwards, "since you're both here already."

Xiaohui's laughter echoes in the room when her father finally opens the gift she brought with her, Yifan thanking her with a thousand kisses while Yixing takes photos of his husband and their daughter. The gift is a sweater that Xiaohui knitted with her grandmother. It's a little loose even for her Dad and it may not be perfect but the tall male thinks is it's the best gift he's received so far.

"And what does my husband have for me?" Yifan teasingly asks Yixing when the younger finally joins them in bed, changing into one of the taller male's old shirts after stripping down to his boxers.

In reply, the shorter male just leans down, places his hands on his husband's shoulders and kisses Yifan tenderly to the background of their daughter giggling in excitement. It's rare for her to see her fathers together, kissing, so it's a sight to behold for her and rather than being grossed out it's more of a reminder that even though they spend most of their days apart, their love will always connect them.

Noticing their little girl rubbing her sleepy eyes, Yixing calls it a night, "We have all day tomorrow." The two nod after his statement and take their assigned places in Yifan's big bed, giving each other their well-deserved good night kisses before the oldest turns the lights off.

From Xiaohui's left side, Yifan's voice pierces through the younger's humming, lulling voice, "Thank you, love."

Yixing doesn't answer verbally but he squeezes the hand that lands on top of his and smiles towards his husband's figure. Tonight, they'll sleep well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love Fanxing with kids?


	2. half-naked greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college au, fluff, fem!yifan  
> pg-15 / 2k

A pounding headache and a dry throat are what forces Kris to wake from her dream. She vaguely remembers a man and a voice and then she forgets it completely. When she comes to, she wishes she hasn't. She has grown exponentially aware of the ache that threatens to split her skull into half and it's not the most pleasant of things to wake up to. It's quite cold where she is and pulling the blankets up doesn't seem to do the trick. Against what she truly wants to do – keep her eyes closed and pretend the rest of the world is dead to her – she slowly blinks her eyes awake, unconsciously groaning because of the pain throbbing from her temples.

 _That last shot of tequilla was a really bad idea._ Kris thinks as she tries to massage away the ache even though she knows that that will do nothing to alleviate it. She tries to think of ways on how to evade Tao's urging next time they go out for drinks but instead she just struggles to keep her eyes open, the light flooding in from the windows enough to irritate her and worsen her headache.

Then she shoots up, realizing her ceiling isn't supposed to be an blue but white. When she looks in front of her she finds grey-painted cabinets when hers are black and she knows, even with how hard she us squinting her eyes to let in as little light as possible, that she is seeing that correctly what with the windows seemingly missing curtains with how much sunlight is entering the room. 

The tall brunet wonders where she is, trying to be as calm as she can because panicking will do her hangover no good. She stills, picking up every detail of the room and trying to remember if she's ever been there. When she looks to the right she finds another bed, separated from the one she's in by a desk between them.

 _I must be in the dorms._ She deduces, knowing that that is how most dorm rooms are laid out and hearing loud chattering trickle into the room through the open window.

When she starts to inspect herself, she almost screams when she discovers that her dress is gone, leaving her only in her underwear. She tries to move but the headache doesn't allow her, growing more of a pain, literally, every time she changes her position so she decides to lie back down and wait for some divine providence. But before she can even return to comfort of the pillow, the door opens and a pair of feet rush through the entrance but stop through the small hallway where the kitchenette should be. Kris grabs the pillow and covers herself, hoping it will also be enough to distract the person if ever the other tries to harm her or creeps her out.

A man emerges from the hallway holding a plate full of cupcakes, one candle standing on the one placed in the middle. He blinks when he finds Kris on the bed as if he had no idea that she was there and she begins to internally panic that this guy is the roommate, considering how the bed on the other side has a crumpled blanket on top of it, and not the person who brought her in. The other backs away carefully and returns to the hallway, leaving with no word.

Her initial reaction should be to scream for help especially when she sees the stranger digging for something in the drawers in the kitchenette but instead she stays unmoving and soundless on the bed when the man returns with the candle in the middle of the cupcakes now lit with flame. Before she can open her mouth to say something, ask or protest, the guy starts singing a birthday song. His voice is gentle and soothing and even though it doesn't make the headache go away, it doesn't worsen it either so she can handle it.

Once he finishes with the song, he stretches his arms as far as they would go without stepping too close to where Kris is, clearly keeping his distance. He urges her to blow the candle by pushing the plate closer to her, "Go on, make a wish." The smile on his face is as gentle as his voice and normally Kris would go for those with deep, commanding ones but she still finds a hint of command in it, just the right amount to make her lean forward and blow the flame.

The guy places the plate of cupcakes on the desk and he looks sheepish while looking at it before moving his gaze to Kris. Her headache is still there but she's more awake now to be able to map out his features better. Curly brown hair, warm eyes, subtly sharp nose, plump cherry lips and when he smiles a dimple appears on his cheek. Basing it on looks alone, he doesn't seem like a bad guy but Kris knows she can't trust him just like that.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Kris asks, her voice sounding scratchier than she expects it to be. She presses the pillow to her chest while she tries to move back to lean against the headboard.

The stranger tilts his head and looks at her a bit quizzically before asking, "You forgot what happened last night?"

Kris clutches the pillow tighter in reaction to his question and the guy seems to have read her action, quickly placating her inner concerns.

"Oh, no, no, it wasn't like that. Ummm." Kris looks down at herself as if to gesture how naked she is and how his words aren't being very convincing. "Please let me explain." She stays silent and waits until he composes himself, not pushing him to rush his words. Kris thinks if she was any more capable and not incapacitated by her hangover she would have been out of the room already. But like she thought earlier, the guy seems genuinely nice and deserves to be able to explain himself at least.

"Well, you puked on your dress last night while we were on the stairs." Kris' eyes bulge out and she inconspicuously sniffs herself, lightly scrunching her nose when she does catch a whiff of what he might be talking about. "I was going to put a shirt on you but thought none of my shirts would probably fit you," the guy quickly explains, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, looking down on it as if to remind himself, "so I decided on dressing you in one of my hoodies but when I checked on you again, you were already asleep. You looked so comfortable on my bed so I, uhh," he lifts one hand up to scratch the back of his neck and Kris thinks he looks endearing especially when he mumbles, "didn't want to wake you up anymore."

Flashbacks of the night before play in her mind and she remembers meeting a guy at the bar while her friends went dancing. He was warm and unlike the guys she's met before, he didn't look like he would have ill intentions. She doesn't remember much of what they talked about but Kris recalls the smile, the same one that the stranger is beaming at her with.

"Would you like to try the cupcake? The local bakery doesn't have the big cakes out yet and I was afraid you'd be gone without me being able to greet you happy birthday if I waited for them." Kris tries to stop her lips from stretching widely, hoping to look as nonchalant as possible in front of the stranger. He urges her once again, smiling towards the girl on the bed as if that alone should be enough of an encouragement. Kris hesitates at first and the pounding on her head is still present and makes her unable to move much. The stranger reaches for the cupcake and places it gently on her hand, making Kris a little queasy at how everything is so different from how other guys have treated her before. It makes her feel special and her mind is telling her to be cautious but something about the boy's smile has her believing that this guys is nothing like his previous boyfriends.

"I'll get you a pain reliever and water." The guy informs her and she smiles weakly in thanks before taking a bite of the treat. It isn't too sweet but it doesn't taste bland either and Kris finds herself taking another bite before the stranger returns.

He places two capsules of Advil on her palm, taking the cupcake from her hand so she can hold the glass of water which he quickly refills after Kris empties it. The guy sits quietly on the other bed after closing the window, apologizing for forgetting before leaving her. He watches her reach for another cupcake, smiling when she notices him staring, busying himself with some books on the desk to take his eyes away from Kris.

"Is your roommate not returning?" She asks once she's done with another cupcake, gulping down the water after, thinking hydrating herself will help her get rid of the hangover quicker.

"He went home for the weekend." The boy answers, absentmindedly flipping through pages of a book that Kris now sees is placed upside down. She holds in her laughter and keeps asking.

"And you thought it would be alright to leave me here? What if he suddenly returns and finds a naked girl here."

"Half-naked," he corrects, voice cracking a little, "And he won't come in until I tell him he may. Some sort of code for when we need privacy."

"Oh."

The boy flushes at her suggestive response, shutting the book before frantically retrieving himself, "Not that I've brought a lot of girls over."

"Sure." Kris answers flatly, hoping to see more reaction from the boy.

"Trust me." He pleads and the girl becomes satisfied when she sees an imploring look on his face. She has a retort about stripping her almost naked but it gets lost when the man speaks up once again.

"I…I'm not sure if you remember my name but," he stands up from he bed, stands in front of Kris then stretches his arm towards the still half-naked girl, hand offered for her to take, "I'm–"

"Yixing," Kris interrupts, a smile blooming in her face. She remembers the name and that is all that is clear to her at the moment, aside from the fact that this guy is extremely nice to the point that he brought her back to his dorm room, did nothing to her, bought her cupcakes and remembered her birthday.

"You remembered." He looks surprised, puzzled even. Before Yixing's hand can fall to his side, Kris reaches for it and squeezes it. It's a bit smaller than hers and judging from what she sees where she is seated, she is also taller than the guy but she can't find herself minding that when she knows his heart is big enough to be kind to her.

"Kris." She responds after a moment of just them staring into the other's eyes, their hands still clasped with the other's. Yixing doesn't let go and boldly lifts the girl's hand to his lips and kisses the back of it.

"A pleasure to meet you." Yixing smiles, dimples digging deep on his cheek and Kris thinks if she wasn't naked this would be the most perfect moment of her life, feeling her cheeks almost splitting with how her lips are stretched from ear to ear. Looking at the other, however, she feels inexplicable warmth spreading through her chest and writes off her eighteenth birthday as the best day of her life to this.

***  
**  
*

"Where's my dress?"

"Oh I washed it because I didn't think you'd want to walk out of my room with a short hoodie on."

(Kris later finds out that the only thing Yixing is bad at is doing the laundry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird to call him Kris since I'm to using Yifan but I thought it'd be better instead of thinking of a _female_ name. :p
> 
> PS There should be more fem!Yifan and fem!Yixing fics out there!


End file.
